What Did I Get Myself Into
by mcsteamylover
Summary: Meredith leaves. She has to come back. She comes back with some surprises. not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First things first I don't own anything from Grey's Anatomy. I only own my characters (and you'll meet them soon enough.) After Addison came to Seattle Grace Hospital, Meredith didn't stick around Seattle for explainations. As well as Addison didn't stick around either. She moved on to LA (Private Practice.) Addison didn't come to get her husband back she just came because Richard needed her on a case as well as for the divorce papers. This story takes place 7 years after the whole "You must be the intern that's screwing my husband" scene. Please review (good, bad, ugly. I want it all. Just remember this is my first fanfic)

She got home and tossed everything on the couch. She was so tired and all she wanted to do was relax. She didn't want to do what she had to do tomorrow. She wanted to forget all about it. She wanted to stay in their bubble that they've been in for seven years. She walked up the stairs and down the hall into the master suite. She started stripping off her clothes and then pulled on her silk bathrobe. She walked into the master bathroom and started running the water in the jacuzzi tub. She poured in a little bubble bath. She slipped off the robe and slowly sunk into the tub turning on the jets. She grabbed the remote and turned on the MP3 player and put it on random. She couldn't wait until he got home. Maybe she'd still be in the tub and he'd be able to join her and help her relax. She closed her eyes and sunk farther down in the water closing her eyes.

"Babe! I'm home. Where you at?" he called into the house about ten minutes later.

He didn't hear anything. He thought maybe she went straight to bed. He noticed all over her stuff on the couch so he moved it to the front closet. He locked the house up and made his way up to their bedroom. He noticed the bed was empty and he heard music coming from the bathroom.

He started undressing as he walked into the bathroom. He saw her sunk down in the bathtub. He grabbed the lighter on the shelf and started lighting the candles that were placed stratically around the room. He dimmed the lights and changed the MP3 player to play intrumental classical music. He made his way over to the tub when he was done and knelt next to it. He gently pushed a piece of hair off to the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him.

"Hey sweetheart. When did you get home?" she asked bringing her hand up to his arm that was resting against her cheek.

"Got home about ten minutes ago. I thought you would be in bed. You surprised me by being in here." he stated as he motioned for her to move up so he could get in behind her.

"Yeah, I just need to relax a little bit. I'm still nervous about tomorrow. Is it too late to say no?" she mumbled as he slid in behind her immediately wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned back against him.

"I understand completely babe, but no you can't cancel. We've known about this for two months. You are more than ready for this. Plus you'll get to see your friends again. You haven't seen them in a couple months. As well as I'll be there on Wednesday, Thursday at the latest. " he stated as he drew small circles on her stomach. She sighed and leaned more into him than she already was.

He leaned his head down and started kissing her neck. He moved his hands up to her breasts and gently massaged them. She started running her fingers up and down his thighs. Soon enough her nipples were in hard peaks. She brought her hands up to his to get him to stop his actions. She turned around and straddled his lap as the water lapped around them gently.

"Make me forget baby." she mumbled before her lips went crashing down on his.

His hands gripped her waist as he lifted her up a bit and brought her back down making sure every last bit of himself was buried deep in her. They both pulled away from the others lips as they inhaled deeply. She put her forehead against his as she smiled softly. They both leaned in at the same time as if they had the same brain and started kissing feverishly, like they couldn't get enough of each other.

He lifted her back off him and then slammed her down as he lifted up to meet her. She moaned loudly as her hands were running through his hair on the back of his head. He kept up this slow but hard pace until she pulled his head back so that he was looking up at her.

"If you keep this pace up you don't know what I'll do to you. So go faster!" she said through clenched teeth as she she started moving in a circle on his lap.

"Oh god. If you keep doing that we're not going to last that long. Just like if I go faster it'll be over before you know it" he growled at her as bit her shoulder.

"Love, if I wanted slow and passionate we would be in the bed. We have time for that later. Right now I want you to fuck me like I've never been fucked before." she said.

That's all it took for him to have him start pounding into her from underneath. Before either of them could think they were both yelling each other's names.

After they finished in the tub they moved into the bedroom and they made slow passionate love. She was laying in his arms and he lazily ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"What are you thinking?" she asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm thinking about how much I'm going to miss you. As well as how much I'm going to miss when you talk about fucking." he smirked.

"Let's not think about it anymore. I love when we're like that." she said as she lifted her head to look at him.

"And that my dear is why we are perfect for each other. We know what the other wants." he stated simply, "Now let's go to sleep you have a flight to Seattle that you have to catch in a few hours"

"That could be the reason or it could be that we love each other. Good nite sweetie. I love you." She whispered as they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chief, how are you?" she asked as she walked into the chief of surgery's office.

"Meredith. I've been well. How are you doing? How is Boston?" Dr. Webber replied.

"Boston is very nice. I like it a lot. I don't think I would have stayed if I didn't." Meredith smiled.

"That's great. Well, let me show you to the conference room that you'll be speaking in." Richard said as he guided her out of his office and down the hallway.

Meredith was still on her guard. She didn't want to run into anyone just yet. She already saw her person this morning. She had dropped off her luggage at the house. She knew everyone was still working at this hospital except for Addison. Addison had got the divorce papers signed and went to LA to work with her friends Naomi and Sam. She and Addison had gotten along every time that they saw each other. You could say they were close friends.

The Chief and Meredith walked into the conference room that was filled with surgeons. Meredith was going to be speaking on her "pride and joy". It took 2 years for the trial to pan out. It's an operation for inoperable tumors, where you inject a live virus into the brain. She had perfected it and since the trial has ended she hadn't lost a patient yet.

"Everyone! Quiet! Could I have your attention? I want to introduce Dr. Meredith Grey. She will be talking about the Grey M Method. She will speak and then there will be a Q & A session. So I'm going to leave it to her now." Dr. Webber spoke in front of about twenty doctors.

Dr. Webber sat over by the door and watched one of his favorite interns. He didn't have her around very long, but while she was here she did amazing work. He knew she would be an excellent surgeon. He was extremely proud of her. He saw a once shy woman turn into someone who was outgoing and was really passionate about what she did. Her mother would be proud. He didn't realize when she was wrapping things up and started the question and answer portion of her speech. He didn't realize that an hour and a half had gone by.

"So, does anyone have any questions," she asked looking around the room.

"Yes, I have one," someone from the middle asked.

"What would that be, Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith said nodding at him.

"I was just wondering. You seem like you've been working on this trial for a long time. What year of residency are you in?" Dr. Shepherd asked.

"Dr. Shepherd, it's no longer just a trial. I have been training neurosurgeons for 2 years on this. It works, I have yet to lose a patient since the trial period ended. I am also not a resident. I am an attending and I have been one for 4 years now. As well as I finished my internship with Doctors Without Borders and have been working at Boston Medical since I finished my residency with them five and a half years ago." Meredith replied. "Anymore questions?" she saw someone "Yes, Dr. Wilder"

"Dr. Grey, I was wondering if you had any experience with children and this method. More so I'm wondering about infants." Dr. Wilder asked.

"During the trial I had 35 patients. Eight of which were under the age of ten. And two of them were under the age of one. All eight of them had been at the end of the trial where I had perfected the method. It also appears that children bounce back wonderfully. Where I usually say two-three months recovery, I've seen the children bounce back in about a month and a half. Since the trial ended there have only been two more cases that are children. Which I am very thankful for." Meredith replied smiling at her.

The question and answers kept going for about another hour and a half until it finally broke up. Meredith let everyone go and started packing her stuff up. She noticed someone standing on the other side of the podium. She looked up and smiled.

"So we're all going to meet in the cafeteria for lunch in about ten minutes. Do you want me to wait for you?" Cristina asked her. Meredith looked at her and shook her head glancing behind Cristina. Cristina nodded understanding without words what she meant. Cristina walked out and met up with Izzie and they walked down the hall.

"Meredith?" he asked.

"Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith replied.

"I think maybe we should talk. You know straighten some things out. You could also call me Derek." Derek stated smiling his McDreamy smile at her.

"Der. Dr. Shepherd. Is there something that you don't understand about the information? If not I could have my colleague Dr. Tates come out after I get back to Boston and he could help you with it." Meredith replied. "Other than that I don't think we have anything else to talk about. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go meet some friends for lunch."

Meredith grabbed her briefcase as her phone started ringing.

"This is Dr….uh sorry this is Dr. Grey." She said into the phone.

"_Wow, I haven't heard you say that last name In a long time. I miss you baby"_

"Hi. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get outta the conference room so I could go meet everyone for lunch. I know you do."

"_Meredith. Is there something going on I should know about. You don't sound like yourself. Usually you would sound more excited about talking to me. Especially since you're across the country from me"_

"I know. There were other people in the room with me. I know you don't have much time because you have to get off to work and stuff. Could I possibly call you later after lunch? I want to catch up with everyone. And I'll be able to talk more later."

"_Okay, I understand. I love you. I'll talk to you later. I'll probably have my phone off until four our time because of surgery."_

"Me too hunn. Talk to you later" Meredith replied hanging up the phone.


End file.
